Saga Entrenadores: Cuchillada
by Meiyami
Summary: One-shot AU que narra las aventuras de Red, Gold, Crystal, Una misteriosa chica que relata sus viajes pokémon en un diario y algunos cuantos OC enfrentándose a un mundo donde los entrenadores cumplen un destino definido por los Dioses. Ésta es la primera de 3 historias que conforman ésta saga :P (el sumary es patético pero denle una oportunidad a la historia) please dejen reviews!


**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Game Freak, Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes por amor a la escritura y nunca con fines de lucro.

Además el siguiente Fanfic no me pertenece tampoco, está basado en una creepypasta creada por **XBOXER091** un youtuber que escribe crepys de pokémon y me ha dado su permiso para escribir su historia, como hace más de un año que no escribo nada en fanfiction no sé si está permitido adjuntar páginas webs de otros servidores así que dejaré el link del canal de **XBOXER091**en mi perfil para el que quiera visitar su canal y saber más de él.

Bueno… etto… como ya dije éste fic se basa en una creepy que en total son 6 creepys (creo no estoy del todo segura xd) en total que conforman ésta historia, yo voy a escribir todas las historias y de hecho ya tengo una idea de cómo las voy a separar, las creepys todas tienen nombres diferentes pero se basan en la misma historia así que yo he decidido llamar a mi fic LA SAGA DE LOS ENTRENADORES ya que en resumidas cuentas la historia se centra en eso xd.

Bueno sin más que decir, espero que les guste y no olviden de buscar el link de XBOX en mi perfil, claro si ustedes quieren :P.

* * *

><p>~~~~<strong> Saga Entrenadores <strong>~~~~

~~~~~ **Cuchillada **~~~~

**Querido diario:**

…**No puedo soportarlo…en verdad…ya no puedo soportarlo más, y pensar que toda mi historia comenzó sólo por eso…**

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar levemente mientras podía sentir como la temperatura corporal me abandonaba poco a poco mientras sentía mis dedos fríos bailar sobre el papel blanquesino… Continué escribiendo.

…**pero ¿saben?, no me arrepiento **escribí con convicción. **Es más, si pudiese volver en el tiempo lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo. **Unas pequeñas lágrimas se fugaron de mis ojos sin que pudiese detenerlas, no eran de tristeza, sino más bien de alegría mezclada quizás con un poco de orgullo. Detuve a mis manos que seguían balbuceando incoherencias sobre el papel y levanté mi cabeza para observar hacia la cueva en la que me encontraba, cerré mis ojos y con una fuerte inspiración los volví a abrir ya que ya no estaba llorando más e incluso podría decir que los temblores habían casi desaparecido.

"**Es soportable"** pensé y dejé que mi mano continuase con la historia.

**Porque gracias a eso los conocí, conocí a mis amigos y a la vida que siempre quise tener… Acababa de cumplir mis once años lo cual significaba que ya podía comenzar mi viaje pokémon; debería estar contenta como cualquier otro niño de once años que soñara con ser un maestro pokémon, pero yo no, no podía querido diario y no te preocupes, ya te explicaré el por qué… **

**Aquél día mi padre vino a mí con una sorpresa, el llevaba a un pequeño sandsdhrew en sus brazos y diciendo feliz cumpleaños me lo entregó **

Volví a tomar otra profunda respiración y tratando de calentar mis congelados dedos seguí escribiendo.

**Miré a mi padre y sus ojos reflejaban orgullo puro, se encontraba todavía parado en la misma posición de la que había entrado; postura recta, cara feliz mientras que sus brazos aún se cernían en el pequeño pokémon color café. Al mirar a mi padre de pronto sentí que mi fuerza comenzaba a abandonarme mientras que en mi interior pensaba que tal vez el contarle la verdad ahora no sería lo indicado puesto que yo ya sabía la futura reacción que mi padre tendría y yo no quería que el sufriera… Opté entonces por una mentira piadosa que enfrascara la verdad que a gritos quería contar.**

**-Muchas gracias padre- comencé a decir con todo el valor que había estado reuniendo. –Pero no me siento lista para salir de casa, me siento muy indefensa aún y como los viajes pokémon debemos realizarlos solos, no sé si pueda lograrlos sola ya que tú, padre, no estarás allí para cuidarme.**

Dejé que mi mente vagara otra vez mientras me preguntaba porque no simplemente le había contado a mi padre, después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacerme?, lo peor que hubiese ocurrido es que se sintiese triste y me hubiese preguntado el porqué de mi negación, pero como yo en ése tiempo era una niñita miedosa no pude encontrar el valor para confesarme ante mi padre y decirle:

"Los pokémon no me gustan en verdad; de hecho, hasta me dan un poco de miedo, yo solo fingía que me gustaban para hacerte feliz"

Pero como dije anteriormente de haber actuado de forma diferente quizás la historia que te estoy contando mi querido diario habría sido diferente…

Un pequeño reflejo de luz refulgió en el pequeño cuaderno del cual estaba escribiendo como si aquél fuego frente a mí me invitara a seguir escribiendo, dejé mis cavilaciones a un lado y comencé a escribir de nuevo.

**Mi padre me miró con sus ojos negros y me aseguró de que estaba bien, que no me preocupara y que podía quedarme más tiempo en casa al menos hasta que mi padre encontrara algún modo de cuidarme mientras él estaba lejos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Así pasó el tiempo, cuatro primaveras pasaron sin que yo me diera realmente cuenta, fueron años felices de verdad mientras crecía jugando con la pequeña criatura áspera de color café y con los demás pokémon de mi padre. Cuando cumplí los quince años de edad, mi padre, ya un poco más viejo, se acercó a mí y me obsequió dos esferas metálicas de color blanco y rojo, <strong>

"**Eran pokeballs" sonreí melancólicamente, ya no podía escapar de mi destino.**

**Si bien era cierto que aunque jugaba con los pokémon, aún me producían temor y de tan solo pensar que iniciaría un viaje solo "nosotros" mis compañeros pokémon y yo, no podía evitar sentirme intranquila y de cierta forma Horrorizada, lancé ambas pokeballs y descubrí que en una de ellas contenía un gran monstruo alado con enormes garras en sus patas y unas imponentes tenazas substituían sus manos, sus ojos amarillos me miraban mientras a su manera, esbozaba una sonrisa que me parecía aterradora, un Scyther dije mientras mis ojos corrían en la dirección opuesta a la que estaba mirando para contemplar a otra criatura. Ésta era peluda de pies a cabeza, su pelaje negro y bien brillante resaltaba y combinaba muy bien con sus ojos color violeta, él me miraba mostrando un semblante serio, como de orgullo; me fijé en el resto de su cuerpo, sus garras de las manos fue lo que más me llamó la atención, sus grandes garras fácilmente podrían matar a un ser humano, por último miré su cola con tres plumas. Un Sneasel murmuré.**

**Mi padre luego con voz calmada llamó a Pipo que era el Sandsdhrew que mi padre me había regalado, cuando salió de su pokeball de inmediato noté que era diferente, claramente ya no era pequeño; había crecido y su espalda estaba recubierta de escamas duras, sus ojos negros de esclerótica blanca me miraban cálidamente… Para mi sorpresa mi pequeño Pipo ya era todo un Sandslash.**

**Mi padre entonces me dijo que los había estado criando para que me cuidaran y así pudiera salir sin miedo. De pronto mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse con pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y ya no pude soportarlo más, me abrasé a mi padre mientras lo miraba inquisitivamente, casi como queriendo memorizar cada centímetro de él, desde su cabello laceo y oscuro como la noche pasando por su cara blanca nívea la cual mostraba pequeñas marcas de vejez, sus ojos oscuros me miraban con ése orgullo que nunca lo abandonó, sus grandes manos agrietadas acariciaron mi cabello consolándome, yo seguía derramando lágrimas ahora aferrándome fuertemente a su pecho mojando de paso su camisa negra, permanecimos así durante un momento más mientras mi mente asimilaba la idea de abandonarlo por un tiempo y seguir mi camino con mis compañeros. **

**La idea de viajar con ellos me seguía molestando, clavándose en mi mente como agujas, pero ya no sentía tanto miedo pues mi padre los había criado y yo confiaba en él… Me separé lentamente del cálido abrazo de mi padre y con los últimos rastros de tristeza divise mi mochila la cual mi padre la había preparado para mí, era grande pero a la vez cómoda y fácil de llevar. "Perfecta para mi viaje" pensé mientras observaba como mi padre colocaba un cuchillo enfundado sobre mi cintura, lo miré sorprendida, mi padre me miró de vuelta y como si hubiese leído mi mente respondió –Es para protección, por si acaso te ves en alguna situación en la cual no tengas a ninguno de tus pokémon contigo-, yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, cuando hubo terminado, regresé a mis compañeros a sus pokeballs y miré a mi padre por última vez en algún tiempo; le di un último abrazo de despedida y ésta vez sin lágrimas me dispuse a iniciar mi viaje.**

**Mientras caminaba por el sendero que me llevaría a la siguiente ciudad de mi viaje, comencé a reflexionar sobre mi nuevo futuro y llegué a la conclusión de que la vida de un entrenador no tenía ningún sentido para mi…es decir… ¿A caso solo se trata de ganar medallas y ordenarles a tus pokémon que peleen batallas inútiles dándose de ostias con los pokémon de alguien más y luego continuar haciendo lo mismo región tras región hasta enloquecer solo con el fin absurdo de ganar respeto y… ser el mejor?, ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Me dije a mi misma le fruncía el ceño al suelo. **

"**Tiene que haber algo más que pueda hacer, algo que fuese más útil, algo menos egoísta y cruel".**

**Así que continué caminando por algunos días sin rumbo, aceptando combates con algunos entrenadores que se encontraban en los caminos solo para obtener algo de dinero y, quizás, si tenía suerte, la solución a todas mis preguntas. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que a medida que avanzaba por las diferentes rutas, me iba encontrando con cierto entrenador en particular de cabello negro y lacio que a menudo se le pegaba a sus lentes ópticos, me parecía un tipo muy extraño, pero a la vez muy débil, dinero fácil siempre pensaba cada vez que me lo encontraba y le derrotaba; gracias a él obtuve el suficiente dinero para comprar provisiones, más no dejaba de preguntarme y se me hacía muy extraño que siempre volviese a retarme aun cuando yo lo vencía sin ninguna dificultad, en fin, a pesar de que aquella situación era un tanto rara, decidí dejarla pasar. **

**Ése mismo día llegué a una ciudad y me alojé en el centro pokémon, pasé la noche allí y a la mañana siguiente me dispuse a continuar con mi viaje, al cabo de unas horas divisé por la hierba alta cerca de un árbol un pequeño osito de pelaje café-anaranjado con una luna creciente tatuada en su cara que se encontraba sentado comiendo unas bayas. "Un Teddiursa" me dije y decidí atraparlo puesto que era muy lindo, más, cuando me dispuse a lanzarle una pokeball, algo se movió de entre los arbustos atrás mío, con algo de miedo me di la vuelta y de mi mochila saqué a Talos que era mi Scyther, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a los arbustos, una gran masa morada y uniforme saltó sobre él, se trataba de un Muk que trataba desesperadamente de inmovilizar a Talos con su gran corpulencia; como todo había ocurrido tan rápido, yo solo me quedé ahí mirando al Muk como atacaba a Talos cuando me di cuenta de que yo conocía a ése Muk, lo había visto antes y recordé que pertenecía a ése chico raro de anteojos al que siempre le ganaba, aquél chico necio al que masoquistamente siempre le gustaba enfrentarse conmigo.**

**Con un movimiento rápido saqué a Kota; mi Sneasel y le ordené que ayudara a Talos para que se quitase a ésa cosa morada y olorosa de encima, pero antes de que Kota pudiera acercarse a Talos, otra de ésas masas moradas salió de los arbustos; ésta vez era un Grimer, quien atacó a Kota de igual manera que lo había hecho Muk con Talos.**

**Entonces yo, ya presa del pánico, saqué a Pipo y con gran sorpresa el chico raro de anteojos apareció de los arbustos y lanzó una pokeball, la cual contenía un Magnemite rebosante de electricidad. En mi mente realicé la asociación de tipos y llegué a la conclusión de que Pipo, al ser de tipo tierra claramente tenía la ventaja contra ése Magnemite tipo acero/eléctrico, más nunca me esperé de que aquél chico raro le ordenase a su Magnemite usar supersónico logrando así que Pipo se confundiese y comenzara a golpearse a sí mismo. Mientras esto pasaba, el chico lentamente comenzaba a acercarse a mí con una cara desquiciadamente loca y me dijo**

**-¿Sabes?, eres muy hermosa- mientras se acercaba más y más hasta casi tocarme **

**-Desde que te vi por primera vez, me enamoré y hoy…- su cara ya se encontraba a centímetros de la mía **

**–Hoy por fin serás mía y nadie podrá impedirlo…- podía sentir su aliento acariciar mis labios, estaba a punto de besarme y yo sin pensar en nada más; cogí el cuchillo que mi padre me había dado pero no me atreví a usarlo, tenía miedo y mi mano comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, sentí como mis ojos se empañaban levemente por las lágrimas que comenzaban a picar. Mas ni siquiera con ése acto patético y desesperado mi acosador se alejó, de hecho no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que yo poseyera un cuchillo que temblaba sobre el agarre de mi mano.**

**Comencé a retroceder temerosa de lo que me pudiera hacer hasta que mi espalda topó contra un árbol, entré en una nueva fase de pánico puesto a que ya no podía retroceder más y en un movimiento del cual no pude esquivar el estiró su mano hacia mí y me arrancó parte de mi camiseta. Ante esto por fin reaccioné y le encesté una cuchillada que lamentablemente él pudo esquivar con su brazo y solo se llevó un leve corte superficial, entonces él me arrebató el cuchillo con manos firmes y lo lanzó al suelo. Yo, temiendo mi destino, cerré los ojos y traté de cubrirme con mis manos ahora vacías solo rezando para que esto terminara pronto.**

**Sin previo aviso él gritó de dolor y yo abrí mis ojos para mirar porque había gritado; lo que registré a continuación me haría cambiar mi manera de ver a los pokémon para el resto de mi vida, era Talos que a pesar de que aún se encontraba siendo aplastado por Muk, se arrastró frente a mí con aspecto jadeante y asestó una cuchillada con sus manos hacia la pantorrilla derecha de mi agresor, que a pesar de su herida seguía de pie y sin preocuparse se giró molesto para descubrir los que lo había apuñalado.**

**-¿Qué demo-..?- no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando unas garras grises se enterraron en la carne de su muslo izquierdo consiguiendo que volviese a gritar de dolor.**

**Era Kota que milagrosamente consiguió quitarse a la molesta masa babosa de Grimer y corrió a mi rescate, aquél ser humano repugnante volvió a gritar pues unas grandes garras brillantes arañaron su espalda… Era Pipo, quien pese a que aún se encontraba confuso logró arañarlo cuando aquél chico loco bajó su guardia y quedó desprotegido.**

**A pesar de todas esas heridas, el ser repugnante no se caía ni se rendía en cambio, el seguía con su afán de tocarme y mis pokémon heridos y cansados ya no podían ayudarme ni aunque quisiesen y no podrían continuar con la batalla por más tiempo pues a excepción de Talos, el ataque de Pipo y Kota no habían logrado causarles heridas graves, yo ya no quería que aquél repugnante ser me siguiera tocando pero sobre todo yo ya no quería que mis compañeros resultaran más heridos, así que un último intento desesperado, cogí mi cuchillo que por suerte se había clavado en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de donde yo me encontraba y le asesté una puñalada en el corazón.**

**Dejé escapar un largo suspiro que había estado reteniendo, cuando él calló al suelo con un sonido hueco flotando en el aire; sus pokémon corriendo de vuelta al bosque al ver que su amo se encontraba desangrándose en el suelo. Yo seguí temblando, con mis ojos muy abiertos y pupilas dilatadas, mi cuchillo se encontraba mirando al suelo. Yo sabía que me encontraba en shock pero no me importaba, no sabía qué hacer e inconscientemente di unos cuantos pasos para alejarme de aquél charco de sangre que alguna vez fue mi atacante y me desmoroné.**

…**Nunca me había pasado nada ni remotamente parecido…**

…**Nunca me habían atacado…**

…**Nunca había matado a nadie…**

**No podía hacer nada puesto que si alguien se enteraba de esto de seguro yo iría a la cárcel, allí sentada en el suelo comencé a llorar desconsoladamente deseando que todo esto fuese solo un simple sueño, cuando de repente mis manos y brazos comenzaron a sentir el contacto de otras formas de vida que rebosaban calor de sus cuerpos… Eran mis pokémon, yo no podía entender como unas criaturas tan temibles me estuviesen consolando en un momento como éste y se preocuparan por mí de ésa manera y fue cuando por fin lo entendí.**

"**Ellos me querían" y no solo eran bestias poderosas que les encantaba pelear sino que eran mis amigos que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por mi…**

"**Ahora puedo decir sin miedo que mis pokémon son mis AMIGOS… mi FAMILIA…"**

**Unas cuantas horas pasaron en las cuales pude calmarme y pensar con claridad, aproveché para cambiarme la sudadera y limpiar mi cuchillo, agradecí a mis pokémon por su ayuda y los regresé a sus pokéballs mientras me disponía a caminar a la siguiente ciudad; cuando llegué al centro pokémon y les entregué a la enfermera Joy mis pokeballs, vi algo que me sorprendió pero a la vez calmó de cierta manera mi alma. **

**Pegado en un cartel de "se busca" se encontraba la imagen de ése chico que me había atacado y que ahora yacía muerto en el busque; al mirar más de cerca descubrí que su nombre era Unaí que resultó ser un violador muy peligroso, continué leyendo y con letras mayúsculas una frase advertía.**

* * *

><p><strong>SE BUSCA: <strong>

_**UNAÍ SHIMURA**_

_**VIOLADOR PELIGROSO**_

_**Hombre de tez clara, cabello negro y anteojos cuadrados. **_

_**Viste una camisa blanca de manga corta, jeans y tenis.**_

_**Se sugiere extremo cuidado con las mujeres para que no se dirijan al bosque solas hasta que el violador no sea capturado por la policía.**_

_**Se ruega mucha prudencia y recordar a la ciudadanía que su seguridad es primero.**_

_**Lamentamos las molestias**_

_**Atentamente: La Policía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando terminé de leer aquél cartel me sentí confusa…<strong>

**¿A caso había hecho algo bueno, no solo para mí sino para el resto de las personas al matar por accidente a ése hombre?**

**De pronto comencé a experimentar una sensación increíble recorrer mi cuerpo, una sensación de que gracias a mí, las personas podrían vivir más tranquilas y una mueca se extendió por mi cara.**

"**Ya había encontrado mi camino en la vida"**

**Después de curar a mis pokémon me dirigí a la jefatura a buscar a la oficial Jenny, esbocé mi mejor cara de inocencia y le mencioné que había visto a aquél hombre malo rondar por el bosque de aquí cerca, la oficial Jenny pareció creerme puesto que salió corriendo de inmediato y yo aproveché para salir de ése pueblo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían.**

**Cuando nos encontrábamos a una distancia razonable, saqué a mis pokémon y les conté lo que habíamos hecho, ellos me miraron pero no me juzgaron, al contrario, parecían felices y fue cuando decidí contarles lo que planeaba hacer con nuestras vidas.**

**-De ahora en adelante buscaremos a los que le hacen la vida difícil a los demás- dije muy orgullosa y en mi mente me prometí de que nadie más tendría que pasar por lo que yo pasé.**

**Desde ése día, les dimos caza a todos los criminales que veíamos en los carteles de "se busca"; siempre dándoles el mismo golpe de gracia: "una Cuchillada" **

**Pasó el tiempo y al parecer me hice famosa puesto que de vez en cuando, al revisar los carteles, podía ver uno que decía.**

* * *

><p><strong>SE BUSCA:<strong>

_**SIN NOMBRE**_

_**ASESINO**_

_**Un Hombre, aparentemente por su MO (modus operandi) ha estado dando caza a los criminales.**_

_**No sabemos su apariencia física, solo que mata estocando una cuchillada en el corazón de sus víctimas.**_

_**Si usted ve a una persona con éstas características, por favor no se acerque y de aviso a las autoridades…**_

…

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no le presté más importancia y me alejé del lugar ya que al no poseer una fotografía no sabrían nunca quien realmente era.<strong>

**Una semana después, al revisar los carteles descubrí uno que me llamó la atención. Contenía una foto borrosa como si la hubiesen tomado en una tormenta de nieve, fruncí el ceño al tratar de observarla con mayor detenimiento más solo logré distinguir una silueta de un cuerpo aparentemente masculino que, al parecer vestía lo que parecía ser una chaqueta roja de mangas cortas blancas y lo que parecía ser una gorra blanco con rojo… ése detalle me pareció extraño y me devané los sesos tratando de recordar en dónde vi a una persona con ésas características, **(N/A: si, es Red XD) **al no recordarlo, seguí leyendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>SE BUSCA:<strong>

_**SIN NOMBRE**_

_**PRESUNTO ASESINO.**_

_**Un chico de unos Diez y siete años de edad ha estado atrayendo a personas, mayormente entrenadores hasta el monte Plateado; se presume que ahí es donde las mata puesto que nadie que haya subido ha logrado bajar hasta ahora.**_

_**Se ruega a la población no acercarse al Monte Plateado.**_

_**Lamentamos las molestias**_

_**Atentamente: La policía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Decidí subir al monte Plateado puesto que desde un principio aquél muchacho me despertó curiosidad y más aún si era alguien que mataba a inocentes, entonces, merecería morir.<strong>

**Ése mismo día subimos al monte Plateado, el clima extremo y condiciones duras me hacían difícil el proseguir. Cuando estábamos llegando casi a la cima, un viento frío y brutal nos azotó y a pesar de que antes de subir me había preparado con el equipo necesario, mis amigos y yo comenzamos poco a poco a perder nuestro calor corporal, comenzando a congelarnos de forma rápida y dolorosa; para evitar que mis amigos sufrieran de hipotermia y aprovechando que mi cuerpo aún no temblaba como gelatina, saqué sus pokeballs y los regresé a ellas deseando que su pequeño hogar fuese más reconfortante que éste.**

**Seguí caminando manteniendo mis brazos cruzados sobre mis pechos para mantener aunque sea un poco mi calor y fue ahí donde pude divisar una cueva a la distancia, el viento soplaba implacable a mi alrededor y cada paso que daba era una pequeña tortura; cuando por fin entré a la cueva, sentí que habíamos obtenido una pequeña victoria; la cueva parecía del tamaño adecuado para que al menos tres personas con todo su equipo pokémon se refugiaran sin tener problemas de espacio, casi como si alguien la hubiese creado, comencé a mirar en su interior y descubrí una formación de leños que se apilaban uno paralelo al otro formando una especie de pirámide al unirse todos en un solo vértice.**

**-¡Una fogata!- grité con locura como si del descubrimiento más asombroso del mundo se tratase. Corrí en dirección a los leños y de mi mochila cogí un encendedor de bolsillo que utilicé para encender la fogata milagrosa.**

**Tenía la esperanza de que el fuego acogedor pudiera calmar a mi cuerpo convulsionante, más mis esperanzas se hicieron añicos cuando al pasar las horas mi cuerpo continuaba helado, ni si quiera ésta fogata podía aliviarme de éste frío horrible que envolvía mi cuerpo con un abrazo mortal y gélido.**

**Comencé a perder las esperanzas de salir de allí con vida y ya ni siquiera me importaba el por qué me encontraba en ése lugar… Yo solo quería dejar de sentir frío…**

**Una idea pasó por mi mente, era estúpida, pero si mi destino era perecer aquí al menos debería dejar un vestigio de que alguna vez estuve aquí para que si alguna vez una triste alma desventurada terminase en ésta misma cueva… sepa que no está sola…**

**Así pues bien, cogí mi diario de la mochila y me dispuse a contar mi historia.**

…**Querido Diario…**

* * *

><p>(NA: Lo siguiente es contado a través de la mente en primera persona de la protagonista o.O)

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado tres horas des que he terminado de escribir en mi diario y sé que dije que no me arrepentiría de nada de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en mi vida, pero…<p>

Tres horas han pasado, ¡Tres malditas horas! Y yo…¡Sigo congelándome!, siento que mi vida se extingue con cada segundo que transcurre y ¡No lo soporto, ya no lo soporto!

¡Y pensar que todo esto ocurrió por una "CUCHILLADA"!

Y…ahora pienso que…con una cuchillada debe acabar…

Lo siento amigos, siento haberlos traído hasta aquí…

Ahora sé que fue una trampa; no solo sabían cómo mataba; también sabían a qué y a quiénes, además también averiguaron que yo no podría ignorar ningún ¡maldito cartel de "se busca"! y ¡todo éste maldito tiempo fue una tramp-a!

Me callé por un segundo puesto que sentí un dolor en mi garganta que me ardía por haber estado inhalando y exhalando aire helado mientras gritaba… -Je- Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a gritar como una loca pero ahora que me doy cuenta, quizás fue lo mejor. El pensamiento de que iba a morir y haberme casi desgarrado las cuerdas vocales gritando como una loca liberó la suficiente adrenalina para calentarme un poco más mientras nuevas energías recorrían mi cuerpo y me permití pensar con más claridad… incluso en una situación como ésta, no dejo de pensar en la ironía de la vida, si hasta ya puedo imaginar lo que dirían los periódicos del día siguiente.

…"Asesina de asesinos muere congelada al perseguir a su nueva víctima"…

Miré hacia adelante, a la salida de la cueva donde la tormenta de nieve devoraba todo a su paso. –Voy a morir…- no era como si no lo supiera ya, pero el expresarlo en voz alta terminaba de firmar mi final; solo espero que alguna alma buena se apiade de mis pokémon y los rescate de ésta tumba de hielo…

Miro de reojo a mi cuchillo fiel que se encuentra justo a mi lado y sé que ya es la hora; giro mis ojos de regreso a la entrada de la cueva para darle un último vistazo cuando mis ojos se topan con una silueta que ya había visto antes…

Ahora puedo ver a ése chico de rojo que se acerca, pero, ya no me importa, solo me importa terminar con éste gélido sufrimiento… solo tomaré mi cuchillo y… -pero… ¿Qué?...- ¡Mis manos!, no me puedo mover… creo que tendré que sufrir un poco más después de todo… solo espero que ése chico encuentre a mis pokémon y los saque de aquí, ya que no me imagino mayor tortura que estar en el Monte Plateado… ésta sensación se siente como si poco a poco te fueran enterrando agujas por todo el cuerpo…

"Como… una… Cuchilla… Helada…"

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola de nuevo xd yo solo quiero agradecer a XBOX por haberme permitido escribir ésta historia y a cualquier persona que haya leído ése fic muchas gracias n_n.

Otra cosa que quería decir es que si bien éste es un one-shot no es el final de ésta saga ya que y si al final revise cuantas crepys eran y en total son 6 las cuales las voy a dividir en un one-shot y dos historias o quizás dos one-shot y una historia porque las crepys son un tanto largas y ésta historia en mi compu ocupó once hojas y el video era solo de diez minutos imagínense los demás que son de treinta o cuarenta minutos cuantas hojas me va a tomar jhajaha así voy a tener que escribirlos por partes xd bueno eso es todo, de nuevo agradezco de antemano a las personas que lean éste fic y cuando tenga lista las demás historias ustedes serán los primeros en saber :P

Matta ne!

Meiyami.


End file.
